Ex Exes
by Trashbags
Summary: Austin had never dated the same girl twice and he never wanted to; until now. Austin wants to give his relationship with Ally another try.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin and Ally. I just wish I did.

Austin Moon followed one simple philosophy when it came to dating. The philosophy was _never _date your ex. There was always a good reason why they are your ex and therefore a good reason why they should stay your ex. It was okay to date your best friend's ex, but never your own ex. (It usually wasn't a good idea to date your best friend's ex either though.) Looking back on his past relationships, Austin had never dated the same girl twice and he never wanted to; until now.

After a few months of their very short and failed relationship, Austin decided that he didn't just want to be friends with Ally Dawson. He still liked her way more than a friend should like a friend. Like all failed relationships, there were good reasons why she was now his ex. Things just got way too awkward between them while they dated. Maybe they were just meant to be best friends and not lovers. Maybe they took things too fast. Maybe they just weren't ready to take their relationship to the next level. Maybe, they were trying to impress each other too much.

No matter what the reason, Austin knew he wanted Ally back.

Walking into Sonic Boom, he was quickly greeted by Ally's father, Lester, who directed him up stairs to the practice room. The door was closed, denying him entrance. Not wanting to disturb her, Austin lightly tapped on the door, waiting for an invitation to enter.

He didn't need to wait long. "Come in," her soft voice commanded him.

Slipping into the practice room, he saw her seated at the piano. Before wandering over to join her at the piano, he closed the door behind him. Slipping onto the bench beside her, their shoulders touched as they so often did when they sat together on the piano bench working on a new song.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Austin." She smiled back. Her fingers never left the black and white keys of the keyboard.

Austin listened intently to what she was playing and automatically knew she was trying to compose a new song. "That's good," he commented, placing his own hands on the keys next to hers. "But I think you should try this instead." Ally stopped playing, but her hands didn't leave the keys. Austin began to play the same notes but in a different order and in a faster tempo. His left hand connected with her right hand as he played. She never pulled away. Instead, the corners of her mouth turned upward.

"You're right," she smiled bigger now. "That is better."

Silence engulfed them then. Their hands were still touching. Both sets of eyes looked downward to their touching hands, but neither would move their hand away. Neither one wanted to, relishing the familiar touch.

Ally's eyes fluttered closed in a blink before glancing at the teenager seated so closely beside her, their bodies were touching. "Austin-"

"Ally, I-"His gazed landed on her lips. How he wanted to kiss them again, to feel the familiar touch of her lips on his once again. Taking a deep breath, Austin closed his eyes; trying to avoid his thoughts from travelling down the road they were headed. Upon opening them again, his gaze traveled upwards to her eyes. They were facing each other now. He took another deep breath; trying to figure out how to say what he had come to say.

"I want you back."

Ally removed her fingers from the keys, her body shooting upward as she moved away from her. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Austin." She walked backwards, until she was leaning against the foosball table.

Austin pivoted around, still seated at the piano bench, so he could look at her. "Why not?" He asked, his fingers gripping the edge of the piano bench now.

"Because things were way too awkward between us, that's why. Things are better between us if we just stay friends."

Austin glanced down at his multicolored shoes in thought. Then his eyes traveled back up her body. "What? You don't like me anymore?"

"I didn't say that."

"Maybe we were just trying to impress-"

Ally interrupted him, by placing her hand in the air. "I was not trying to impress you."

Austin smiled. "Yes you were," he stated. "I know, because I was trying to impress you."

Ally looked down, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "Okay, maybe I was. A little."

Austin smiled, seeing her blush. She was adorable when she was embarrassed. "And maybe we took things too fast."

Ally picked her eyes up, so her gaze was settled on him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ally, we were friends a long time before we started dating. Then all of a sudden, we're kissing and cuddling, and holding hands. I would even carry you across the mall!" Ally couldn't help agree as she took a deep breath, waiting for him to continue. "Maybe we should try us again; this time, without trying to impress each other and taking things a bit slower."

As much as she tried to tell herself she didn't like him anymore, she still did. "You mean like going on more group dates at first and less touching?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Austin exclaimed in surprise, shooting upwards worriedly. "We can still touch!"

Ally rolled her eyes heavenward at his remark as she replied with a small grin. "You know what I mean."

Austin grinned. "Yeah."

Growing somber once again, Ally's eyes met his once again. "And what if it doesn't work out again?"

Austin shrugged. "Then we stay just friends forever."

"I don't know, Austin," Ally replied biting her lower lip. "I'd rather have you in my life just as a friend, than not in my life at all."

"Yeah," Austin agreed, taking a few steps closer to her. "Me too. Or you too." He paused, unsure of what he was saying. "You know what I mean." He took the final few steps so he was standing in front of her. Tentatively, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "If things are still awkward between us, then we'll know we should just be friends. But if it's not, it could turn into something great."

"I know."

"Please, Ally?" Austin begged.

Ally nodded in agreement. If things were still the same as they were last time, they would simply decide that it's better to just be friends. She wouldn't lose her best friend. She could only gain.

He grinned.

She grinned.

He leaned down to kiss her.

She held her arms out, waiting for a hug.

Seeing what she wanted, he held his arms out to hug her.

Seeing what he wanted, she dropped her arms, standing on her toes to lean in for a kiss.

Awkwardly, they settled for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Burying his face in her neck, Austin commented. "So, I guess that makes you my ex, ex."

Ally pulled away so she could look up at him. "You do know that makes no sense, right?"


End file.
